


Give you the stars...

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Series: Gladnis week [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Space, Chill XV, Duty, Established Relationship, M/M, References to previous Final Fantasy games, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Gladio and Ignis are both graduates of the prestigious Final Fantasy Starfleet Academy. Their lives differing greatly. While Second lieutenant Gladiolus Amicitia of the FF Ramuh is in charge of looking after the new Starfleet cadets Noctis Caelum and Prompto Argentum, Ignis Scientia captain of the FF Enix has one mission: find a new planet to colonize on, to save the inhabitants of Eos from the impact of the Starscourge.Day 7 of Gladnis week - Fantasy AU





	Give you the stars...

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I love this so much XD I love Star Ocean and when I saw today's prompt I was like 'SPACE AU!!!!" lol
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy. I've got galaxy wide idea's for this XD
> 
> EDIT: As this fic has gained little interest I've regrettably decided to leave it as a one shot.

Gladio walked through the airship, with nothing but the sound of his boots contacting the metal floor to accompany him. Most of the crew had already departed, which gave him the opportunity to come aboard. It had been a long time coming but he knew what he had signed up for when he started a relationship with the captain of the FF Enix.

He’d walked this route many times despite not being a part of the crew. He knew exactly where Ignis would be. No doubt, he was still on the bridge updating his captain's logs.

Gladio entered, using the key card that Ignis had gifted him nearly a year ago. He hadn't realised how tense he'd been until he could finally breathe at the sight of Ignis alive and well. "Captain Scientia."

Ignis took a sharp intake of breath and spun around. He longed to hear that voice for many months. "Second lieutenant Amicitia... hello, love."

Within seconds they rushed to close the distance between them and their lips crashed together.

Ignis let Gladio usher him backwards and be pressed against the console. "Oh, Gladio..." Ignis took a deep breath as he enjoyed the feeling of being crushed between his control panel and Gladio, "...you have no idea how long I've waited for your touch."

"About six months?" Gladio offered and kissed Ignis once more. 

They both fell into easy laughter.

"You. Kept. Me. Waitin'," Gladio said in-between the kisses that he placed down Ignis' neck.

Ignis turned to allow Gladio all the access that he wanted. "I would apologise, love. However, you knew I was already signed up for the Spira exploration before we began our relationship."

"Shhh... just let me enjoy you," Gladio whispered and began unbuttoning Ignis' captain's jacket.

"Gladio..."

~

The pair were interrupted from their post-sex high by the sound of Gladio's communicator beeping.

Ignis rolled off of Gladio and proceeded to collect his clothing from the floor. He glanced at his partner with a smile. "The sooner you answer that, the less you'll have to explain."

Gladio huffed. He knew Ignis was right. With a grunt, he stood up and retrieved his pants, tugging them on hastily. He picked his jacket up off the floor and retrieved his communicator. As soon as he saw who it was he sighed and answered. A holographic image of two younger men projected out of his communicator. "What do you two rookies want this time?"

He watched as the two boys looked at each other, almost trying to encourage the other to speak. "Look, I ain't got time for this-"

_"No, no, no... Lieutenant Amicitia, sir..." the blonde one began, "we were just wondering... I mean, we errrrm... Noct, help me out!"_

_"Why me?!"_

_"Because you're the one who got us lost!"_

Gladio took a deep breath. The new rookies were awful. He shot Ignis an apologetic look but was greeted with an understanding smile. Gladio looked back at the bickering rookies and sighed, "just describe where you are and I'll come get you."

It took almost ten minutes to finally get a grasp of where the younger two had ended up but at least it gave him time to get dressed as they spoke. He couldn't care less about them seeing him topless. 

Once the conversation was finally over, Gladio looked at Ignis, "I'm sorry about that. We got lumped with a load of new kids last week. All fresh cadets, straight outta the academy."

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "I was unaware that the FF Ramuh was taking on cadets. It appears I've missed more than I'd anticipated."

Gladio shrugged. "Yeah... well stuff changed. Captain Caelum decided to change stuff up now that we're grounded. Those two rookies you just saw? That black haired one is his son..."

"Oh my..." Ignis replied as he weighed that information up. Captain Regis Caelum was revered amongst the entire fleet and known throughout the galaxy for his years of achieving peace agreements. Any child that he produced would be expected to live up to his outstanding example and yet, that young man had seemed far from his father’s image.

He knew that coming from him, he could come across as rather pompous and possibly condescending but that was not his intention. Ignis' rapid rise to the position of captain had paved the way for many to judge him. The truth, however, was just that he possessed a natural affinity for being responsible for a crew, as well as fulfilling an assignment to an exceptionally high standard. He had graduated from the Final Fantasy Starfleet Academy with the highest grades ever on record. An achievement that he was _very_ proud of.

With a kiss on Gladio's cheek, they parted ways. He had to prepare to deliver his findings on Spira to the board of Starfleet governors while Gladio had to hunt down some rookies. It felt almost unfair. 

They had both graduated from the academy at the same time and yet, Ignis had initially been assigned as a First Lieutenant and made Captain within two short years. Gladio, on the other hand, had been assigned to serve under his father, First Lieutenant Clarus Amicitia. Of course, his partner had managed to work his way up from Officer to Second Lieutenant but it didn't stop the guilt he sometimes felt.

One year prior, Gladio had requested to be reassigned to the FF Enix but Ignis had denied his application. Initially, Gladio had taken the news badly, but given Ignis' explanation, he had come to understand that their close proximity would have compromised both of their mission focuses. That didn't stop him from somewhat regretting that decision though. 

He had been lucky that Spira had been a simple mission. The planet had already been inhabited and despite the after-effects of a war a thousand years prior still lingering, the planet as a whole was liveable with little modifications needed for Eos refugees. 

That was why the Final Fantasy Starfleet had been established. Their home planet of Eos had long since become overrun by monsters and darkness. This was their last hope. Their possible _final_ fantasy was to live in peace and survive, that was why the ironic name had been chosen for the Starfleet.

For years there had been discussions on colonising on Cocoon or Gran Pulse as they were the closest planets in the solar system to Eos. However, the fall of Cocoon had led them to look elsewhere.

Ignis came to an abrupt halt as he caught sight of General Leonis, the man who was in charge of the Starfleet. He cleared his throat and waited for an acknowledgement. 

General Leonis or 'Marshal' as his nearest friends knew him, turned around and narrowed his eyes at whoever dared inconvenience him. As soon as he recognised Ignis, he relaxed his intimidating behaviour. "Captain Scientia, it has been a while."

"It has indeed, General Leonis. I apologise for my delay in reporting to you," Ignis began, trying to cover the time that he had spent with Gladio. "I had to-" his voice trailed off as the Marshal walked towards him. 

"I saw Second Lieutenant Gladiolus Amicitia enter your vessel shortly after landing. I understand that reunions in these circumstances can be rather... _demanding_ ," Cor said. 

Ignis stilled. He had not expected such understanding from his superior. "Very well, thank you, Marshal." He felt his body relax a little. Truth be told, he had been rather troubled coming up with an excuse to explain away his delay. 

They shared a mutual look, both knowing the difficulties of relationships in this profession.

Cor broke the silence first. "Ignis, the governors will meet tomorrow at precisely fourteen hundred hours. Until then, I suggest you take some time to yourself."

Ignis bowed, "thank you, once again, Marshal." With that, Ignis took his leave. Free time was a rare occurrence when responsible for a crew of almost a hundred. He certainly hadn't expected this turn of events.

He headed from the command deck and made his way down to the communal deck, finally allowing himself to activate his communicator. "Establish communication with Gladiolus Amicitia," he stated into the small device that he wore on his wrist.

It was mere seconds before Gladio appeared before him in holographic detail. "Would you care to meet, love?"

_"You’re free?"_

Ignis smiled at the look of surprise on his partners face. "It would seem so. The board of governors have already adjourned for the day."

_"Give me twenty minutes. I'll drop these rookies off back to the trainin' facility then I'll come to your quarters."_

Ignis smirked. His partner seemed equally as enthusiastic to spend more time with their limbs entwined. "I'll look forward to your arrival..."

~

That evening, dressed in only their Starfleet issued black sweatpants, the pair headed into Ignis' private observatory that adjoined to his bedroom. It was one of the many privileges of being a captain. 

They stared down at Eos from the Starfleet base on the moon. The planet below them was almost entirely enshrouded in darkness, apart from the odd spots of light which came from only the largest of cities. As the years passed, there were increasingly less visible lights coming from Eos. People referred to it as the Starscourge. 

Ignis looked over at his partner. Under the light of the stars, Gladio looked most handsome and breath-taking. There was no one in the galaxy anywhere near as alluring as him. Just the sight of him was enough to leave Ignis weak at the knees.

"You look marvellous this evening," Ignis said, tracing the outline of Gladio's eagle tattoo with his fingertips. He kissed Gladio's shoulder.

Gladio grinned, as he caught Ignis staring up at him. "You're looking good yourself." He reached a hand around to Ignis' exposed back and pulled him nearer. He searched Ignis' eyes. There was something he was certain that his partner was trying to say.

Ignis inched closer, their exposed torso's almost touching. "I missed you so much, love." He leaned into Gladio's hand on his back and closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth of the contact. "I feel I made an error last year."

"You made several," Gladio laughed, and kissed down Ignis' neck. "Which. One. Do. You. Mean?"

A shiver ran down his spine. He had no idea how Gladio could have this much effect on his body, with so few touches. "I was referring, ah!" Ignis stood still in a mixture of shock and pleasure as he felt Gladio's teeth grazing over his skin. "Please don't bite me when I'm trying to tell you something important," he rushed out, in a half-hearted protest.

"Sorry," Gladio whispered, returning his attention to Ignis' neck with his lips instead. Ignis had such a kissable body and he wanted to make him know. 

Growing up, Gladio was always aware of Ignis' unvoiced self-consciousness. It stemmed from his acne and while there were only faint scars left on his face Gladio made sure to worship his partner's body at every opportunity. "What were you saying, babe?" He asked, against Ignis' skin.

Ignis cleared his throat, doing his best to ignore the gentle kisses that Gladio kept placing up and down his neck. "I wanted to tell you that I've changed my mind." He closed his eyes. The sensation of Gladio's lips on him was overpowering his willpower to resist. "I want you as part of my crew, Gladio," he whispered.

Gladio stopped, not sure that he'd heard Ignis correctly. He pulled away slowly, his mind not letting him become hopeful as he searched Ignis' emerald eyes for any sign that this was a joke. "Are you... serious?" He asked, still processing what Ignis had said. 

This was something that he'd wanted ever since graduating from the academy. Though they'd only been best friends at the time, being assigned to a different ship had been awful. They'd spent ten years together going through the Starfleet education program before they were both accepted for an additional three years in the prestigious Starfleet Academy.

Ignis smiled fondly at Gladio, aware of his partner's inner turmoil. "Very," Ignis replied moving his hand to cup Gladio's cheek. "I thought that distance was what our relationship needed in order for us both to focus on our mission objectives. However..." he stopped, not exactly sure how to continue.

Gladio pulled Ignis against him. He was happier than he'd been in a very long time. With a finger under Ignis' chin, Gladio tilted his head slightly and brought their lips together. 

The kiss said everything that Gladio didn't have the words to say. When Gladio finally forced himself to pull away, he beamed down at Ignis, excitement coursed through his body at the prospect of his reassignment. "I could kiss you all night."

"I could say the same," Ignis responded, with a small, easily missable laugh. He loved seeing Gladio like this. "Dear heart," he paused, knowing how that pet name affected his partner, "if you submit the paperwork for your transfer, I will unquestionably accept it."

Gladio grinned, as he tried to think of the words to say to Ignis. He wanted to convey how much Ignis' change of mind meant to him but instead found himself asking, "What the hell changed your mind?"

"Spira," Ignis answered, simply. "The whole time that I was there, I felt hollow, as if I was missing a part of me." He hesitated, remembering the unwelcome feeling. "Exploring a new world was something I'd always dreamed of and yet... without you by my side to see it with me, it felt..."

Gladio smiled as he waited for Ignis to continue the sentence. When he realised that Ignis was struggling to find the right word, he said, "I get you, don't worry, Iggy." He had felt exactly the same way whenever he'd been on missions onboard the FF Ramuh.

"I'm glad," Ignis responded. He took a few deep breaths as he thought over the past few months. In the time they'd been apart, he'd thought of so many things he wanted to say to Gladio when they were finally reunited and now with the chance, his mind was struggling to recall them all. He looked into Gladio's eyes, their passion burned like fire. "I want to give you the stars and be the one who takes you to places that you would never go otherwise." Ignis took in the growing smile on his partners face. "I want to give you the life you deserve."

"Iggy," Gladio whispered, kissing Ignis' forehead. "You've already done that," he said, meaning every word. "The stars have never looked more stunning than when you're lookin' at them with me. You've also already taken me to places I would never have. I never thought back at the academy, that I'd be lucky enough to fall in love with my best friend. You showed me that, Iggy. You showed me love." Gladio gave Ignis a slow and deep kiss on his lips. He wanted Ignis to know exactly how important he was. "And, babe?"

Ignis rolled his eyes at the pet name that Gladio liked to use for him. "Yes, love?"

Gladio pulled Ignis into a loving embrace, burying his face into Ignis' neck. "I don't deserve you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think ^.^


End file.
